The Size of the Fight
by Turned
Summary: An ex-operative and his new neighbor. Bella/Jasper/Edward, AH. For Christine.
1. Chapter 1

A/N All characters are based on those created by Stephenie Meyer. No infringement is intended.

Size of the Fight

The house would do just fine.

Jasper lined up the small metal figures along the sill before washing his hands. Of all his belongings, of which there were few, these soldiers were the constants. Cast by his grandfather in honor of his great-grandfather, they took their well-worn, misshapen stances against whatever lurked outside the kitchen window. Jasper figured they'd have a fairly quiet stint in his new neighborhood.

He pulled his phone out.

"You in?"

He was. "The place is great."

Emmett snorted across the line. "For the middle of nowhere."

"Now that's not true." It was Emmett's wife who had found the rental for him, and Emmett himself who had suggested the small rainy town in the first place.

"I'm still surprised you agreed," Emmett said.

"You're from here," Jasper argued. "Can't be that bad." In truth, he didn't care, at all. The green, gloomy peninsula was as far as possible from the sand and dirt and rocks that had been his home for too long. As for the inhabitants? A few days grace between contact with other folks sounded perfect.

"Try growing up here." Emmett left the first chance he got, pulled right back by his love for his wife. "You working?"

It could be weeks until something, if something, were sent Jasper's way. "Not yet," he replied carefully.

"Alright. Rose wants you over for dinner. Call me."

Jasper laughed as he closed his phone. He and Emmett were both out, for the time being, though Jasper doubted either of them would go back, not full time. Officially, Jasper had entered the private sector, on the country's payroll as a consultant. It had been his and the government's mutual decision, but mostly his.

He opened the refrigerator and frowned. Glancing at the clock, he grabbed his car keys from the table and left through the front.

"Godammit!"

The voice came from across the way, from the driveway of the house across the street. There were two houses, but Jasper knew the other one, the larger and newer of the two, was empty. Rose had offered that one as well, but he hadn't needed the space. Not that much space.

"Son of a mother-" The rest was lost, as the owner of the voice had disappeared under the hood of the vehicle parked there. "Godammit!" it cursed again, followed by the slamming of metal.

Without hesitation, Jasper whistled, the kind of sound used for dogs and horses. "You need help?" he called, ambling across the street. He stopped short of the property line and waited. He knew the person was still there, and the fact that there'd been no reply to his question, told him it was a woman. "Ma'am?"

A head poked around the truck, all wide eyes and long hair. "Hey."

Jasper tried and failed to hide his grin. Women had that effect on him. Especially women in their undergarments, though he guessed, given the hour, that these were what she wore to bed. His new home was looking better and better. "Jasper Whitlock," he said kindly, holding out his hand as he slowly approached her. It was fairly dark outside, despite her porch light, and he was itching to get a better look at her. Few people refused a handshake. "We're neighbors," he explained.

"Oh...oh! Emmett's friend!" The woman was looking to be one of the few who refused, until relief and recognition flitted across her pretty face. "I'm Bella." She stayed partially hidden and stretched to greet him. "Sorry about the language." Her small top covered enough, but Jasper had seen the flash of her thighs. "You know anything about trucks?"

He did, but he wasn't interested in fixing anything and possibly shortening their time together. "Well," he started, rubbing his chin. "You need gas, and a battery that works." He glanced along the side of the vehicle. "I don't see any flat tires," he drawled, taking his time. "That's about as far as I can go." It wasn't a lie, exactly. "You need a lift somewhere?"

Bella groaned and pulled at her hair on top of her head. "Yes and no."

"You want to use mine?" he offered. Women like Bella, friendly and polite, wouldn't dream of taking a stranger's vehicle, as it would be an imposition. Though she could most likely be convinced to ride with him.

"Oh, gosh, I couldn't," she said apologetically.

"I was on my way out, it wouldn't be a problem to drop you off somewhere."

"No, I need a ride back, then," she said, distracted. Her hands had come to rest on her hips, and she seemed to have forgotten that she was in her underwear.

Jasper smiled and chuckled. "I was planning on coming back."

Bella looked at him, uncertain, but he knew she was about to give in. "You're sure you don't mind?" Her gaze had wandered up and down his body.

"Not at all," he assured her. "I won't even insist that you put on some pants."

Her blush was instantaneous, as her hands flew to cover herself. "Oh, Christ! Sorry, sorry! I'll just-" She scrambled back to her house. "Just wait here!"

He loped back to his car and pulled up behind her truck, just as Bella left her porch. "I texted Rose," she said breathlessly as she beat him to the passenger door. "I hope you don't mind, but I asked her if you were good for a ride."

"Hm, what'd she have to say to that?" Bella didn't seem to realize what she'd said.

"She said if I needed a ride, you'd be the best option."

All sorts of innuendo ran through his mind then, filling her tank, giving her a jump. "I'm definitely good for a ride, and no, I don't mind that you asked."

"Good thing I didn't text Emmett. Guess I won't ask how Rose would know."

She surprised the hell out of him, and it made him laugh. "Miss Bella, just when I thought you weren't paying attention..." She smiled in the darkness of the car. "I'll bet you're a handfull in the light of day," he mused.

"As much as your are, in the dark of night." She pointed further down the main street. "There, by Rose's office."

Jasper had no idea which was Rose's office, or that she had one, but he followed Bella's directions. "Looks like it's closed," he observed of the bookstore.

"It is. Hence us being here, which I should have explained. It's my store, and something tripped the alarm." She unbuckled herself and went for the car door.

Jasper frowned. "You do this often?"

His question obviously offended her. She didn't know him well enough, however, to reply honestly. "No, don't," she said calmly. "The police called me. I'm here to reset the alarm." Once again, she opened her own car door for herself, but paused before getting out. "I wouldn't have done it alone, either."

Jasper waited on the sidewalk as she unlocked the store and keyed something in next to the door before locking it back up. "Easy enough," he commented.

"Bells!"

Bella moved from the building, craning her neck. "Where the hell were you thirty minutes ago?" she called.

Jasper moved into view, smirking at the look that crossed the face of the man hanging from the window above Bella's store.

"The alarm?" the man asked, his eyes still on Jasper. Bella nodded. "Sorry!"

She waved him off and took the arm Jasper had offered. "No worries, Jake. See you tomorrow." Jasper closed the car door for her, before settling his eyes on the still-hanging figure.

"Don't worry," Jasper said sincerely, trying not to grin. "I got her."


	2. Chapter 2

The Size of the Fight

"Would you do me the honor, Miss Bella?" Jasper had stopped at a diner, his opportunity to do any grocery shopping long gone. Not that he minded.

Bella eyed the sign skeptically. "This is what you were coming out for?"

"Well, I had intended to buy some food...somewhere." He couldn't remember the last time he had cooked his own meal from scratch. "My cupboards, I'm afraid, are bare."

Bella turned in her seat, looking behind his car. "How about over there?" Jasper saw it was a bar. "Or do you not drink?" she asked worriedly.

"Perish the thought," he snickered. "But I am hungry," he added, winking at her.

"Come on, I owe you a beer."

Bella nodded or waved to nearly every patron on the way to their booth. "Small, small town," she said apologetically.

"You've lived here your whole life?"

Her menu hid most of her face. "Parts of it. How about you, cowboy? You ain't from around here, are you?" she asked, mimicking his twang.

"Born and raised in the south, darlin'. Though I haven't lived there, longer than I had." Bella wouldn't be the type to press, so he different offer more.

"Jake rents the apartment above the store," she blurted out of the blue.

Jasper nodded and nursed his beer. She wasn't telling him anything he hadn't figured out for himself. It was his specialty, reading people, assessing situations. Filling in the blanks based on how humans were known to behave. He was willing to bet, probably winning the bet, that Jake was an ex-boyfriend of hers, a longtime friend, and not paying nearly what he should in rent. And it would never change, as long as Bella allowed it to go on.

"The alarm goes off a few times a year. Sometimes it's the weather, sometimes it's Jake."

"You own the building, then?"

"I do." Bella watched as Jasper ate, and he raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Sorry! I didn't mean to stare."

"I don't mind," he said honestly. "I'm enjoying the company." Bella blushed and looked away. "I should have raised a toast to your truck, for not starting." He pushed, laying it on thicker than he should, just to watch that blush move down her neck, underneath her shirt. Jasper wiped his mouth and took out his wallet. "But I should get you home, it being a work night for you."

"Here, let me-"

"No, ma'am," he said firmly. "I invited you, and you graciously accepted."

The ride home was short, and Jasper found himself running through several neighborly scenarios, those which would place him in her path.

"Thank you so much for the ride."

"Anytime. Will you need one tomorrow?" Whether she did or not, Jasper was sure he could make himself visibly available. "I'm going out, would you like a lift?" He walked her to her porch, waiting patiently.

Bella stared at her truck, then at him. "I'll get it towed first. Is nine too early?" Her dilemma was with her vehicle, and not with him.

"Come over when you're ready," he said, walking backward down the drive. He turned before she could reply, hearing her front door close by the time he reached his.

"Damn," he breathed out. Damn, damn, damn. So eager to get out, he hadn't considered getting in, into anything or anyone. He definitely wanted to get in Bella. Too wired to sleep, he slipped out onto the front porch. He could see himself sitting out there, throughout the summer, enjoying the quiet. Lord, it was quiet.

The lights came on across the street, upstairs, in what was Bella's room. His eyes followed her path, back and forth, past the windows. The curtains were sheer enough to see her well, and he knew he'd watch.

Bella was on the phone, pacing. She played with the ends of her hair, not upset, maybe bored with the conversation. Eventually she disappeared from view, and so did the light. It meant that her bedroom was across from Jasper's. It meant that, if he could see her, then she could see him. It was good to know, potentially useful.

After a while he went inside. Sleep came habitually to him in pieces over the years, it never bothered him, knowing whether he'd get it or not. His mind knew that he no longer had any schedule, and he wondered how long it would take his body to realize it.

The next morning, he heard the tow truck, before he saw it. He was just pulling on his shirt as he came down the stairs, when Bella appeared at his door. "Good morning," he called. "It's open."

She hesitated at the screen door, as he knew she would. "Morning," she answered quietly. She wanted it, he could see it. To be able to just walk into his house, unannounced. Or at least with some level of comfort. It would come.

"Must be strange, not being the only one on the street anymore," he said. She'd brought him coffee, for which he was grateful.

"It is," she agreed.

"But you like it."

"I really do," she said, nodding. "Well, it's you...so it's good."

He led her to the kitchen table, the only real furniture aside from his bed, he had at the moment. "Who was here before?" Not that he cared, he enjoyed hearing her talk.

"One of the teachers from the high school and her sister." Bella pulled her hair up, while Jasper admired the way her shirt tightened across her chest. She didn't notice. "Rose says she's renting out the house next to me by the end of the summer. One of Emmett's relatives?" she asked, looking to him.

He knew very little of Emmett's family, despite having known him for over a decade. "Don't know."

Jasper dropped Bella in front of her store, walking her in, just in case Jake was watching, and went on his way. By lunchtime he was finished and found himself back at her store.

"Stalking me, Mr. Whitlock?" Bella popped out from behind one of the shelves, smiling.

"Sweetheart, if I were stalking you, you'd never know it."

"That's kind of scary," she admitted, eyeballing him.

"I am openly watching and following you," he pointed out. "You don't seem scared."

"Maybe you're stalking me on the side," she suggested.

Jasper shrugged and took the pile of books from her hands. "Like I said, you'd never know. Besides, I've only been here a couple of days. It takes me weeks to get the stalking thing going."

One by one, she took books from him, shelving them. "You worked with Emmett, right?"

"I did."

"Did you quit?"

Jasper thought how best to answer, which was hard to do, with her standing so close him that he could smell her laundry detergent on her clothes. "I cut back my hours." Way back, he had cut them, to none. "I may teach...eventually."

"Really?" she asked, excited. Bella's emotions were so close to the surface, so sincere. Her pull was irresistible. He found himself wanting her inherent goodness, along with the rest of her. "I always thought about teaching."

She would be good at it, with her enthusiasm, her charm. "What stopped you?" he asked, knowing the small town, the small store, and the small-minded lug upstairs had everything to do with it.

She blinked her large brown eyes at him. "Nothing."

Jasper enjoyed it when he hit a nerve with her. Her spine straightened, and her eyes fixed on the source of her annoyance. He'd take it, he'd take any attention she paid him. "Do you want to ride together to Emmett's this weekend?"

"Huh?"

"For dinner?" He asked as if she would know, which she wouldn't. Emmett had only mentioned that Rose wanted him over for dinner. For all Jasper knew, Rose already had plans to invite Bella, as well. It was no coincidence that Rose had shown him two houses that surrounded her friend.

"Sure," she said, not sure at all.

"Great. I'll get the details from Emmett." They both turned as someone entered the store.

"Hey, Jake."

The man from upstairs strode over to where Jasper and Bella stood, and extended his hand. "Jacob Black," he said good-naturedly.

"Jasper Whitlock." They matched each other in height, but where Jasper was lean and taut, Jacob was full and heavily solid. Jasper had also been right about Jake's and Bella's sexual history together, though he could tell Jake remembered it more fondly than Bella. Looking at him, though, Jasper could see what Bella saw in him. Jake's dark eyes matched Emmett's in mischievousness. "I'm Bella's new neighbor."

Jake laughed. "Guess that makes me her old one."

"Jasper knows Rose and Emmett," Bella offered, pushing between the two of them.

"Oh, yeah?"

Jasper's eyes watched Jake's, which were following Bella's ass as she walked to the counter. He decided to ignore it. "I'll call you later, see if you need a ride," he said, and she nodded.

"Thanks."

"Where's your truck?" Jake asked. Jasper waved and walked out, done with the conversation. He had nothing that concerned him, regarding Jake. Bella wasn't interested, and he wasn't the kind to force her. Jasper waited until he was home to call Emmett.

"Yo."

"Yo, yourself. I can make it Saturday for dinner, does that work?"

"Sure, why not? I'll tell Rose." Emmett was silent, as was Jasper. "What's up?"

"I'd like to bring Bella."

Emmett snorted. "So bring her."

"Alright."

"Alright." Emmett waited. "Anything else on your mind?"

"I suppose not."

"See you Saturday, then. I guess around dinnertime."

"Alright," he repeated. Emmett hung up, before Jasper could say more.

He had always admired Emmett. The man could plow through anything, ask any question, say what was on his mind. He was brutally honest and open, as much as possible in their lines of work. It was one of the few relationships Jasper had ever maintained, and he would be forever grateful for the day their paths had crossed.

He filled the hours unpacking, putting away groceries, contemplating furniture purchases. He surveyed his yard, then went over to check on Bella's. He knew he'd be sneaking over during the days she worked, poking around, seeing what he could get away with. Bella had been so reluctant to accept his help with transportation, he knew she'd never ask him to do yard work. He wondered if this had been her family home, and if so, where was her family? He checked his watch and called the bookstore.

Bella's greeting was warm and friendly, and Jasper found himself smiling. "You can help me by saying you need me to pick you up," he said.

"Ha! Are you asking me, to ask you to pick me up?" she laughed.

"I'm not sure that's how it works," he countered. "It's not a pick up, if you have to ask."

Bella laughed again, and he wondered how red her cheeks were. "I'll be out front. Thanks."

She was still smiling as he pulled up. "You're trouble, Jasper Whitlock."

He ignored her statement of the obvious. "You know, I had to get your last name from your mailbox, Bella Swan."

"Sorry! So, what'd you do with the rest of your day?"

Jasper shrugged. "I ordered a couch online."

Bella was shocked. "Without having sat on it?"

His ass had been on worse. "It looked comfortable. It's just a couch, sweetheart."

"No, I'm impressed! I can't wait to see it."

"I'll extend the invitation as soon as it's delivered," he promised. He'd have invited her over to see his bed, but that would take some time. "I talked to Emmett. Is Saturday at six okay with you?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Bella was distracted, leaving his car to examine the front of her house. "Has my bush been trimmed?"

"I'm not sure I'm qualified to answer that," he said. "I'd have to take a look." Bella shoved him by his arm. "Are we talking about this bush? Or another one?"

"Oh, shut it. It's too dark out to see." She eyed him suspiciously.

"You can't blame a man, drawn to a bush..."

"Stop!"

"It was unruly-"

"My bush is not unruly!" Her hand flew to her mouth to cover it.

"Again, I'd have to see it, to pass any judgement." He was enjoying himself, far too much to stop.

"Goodnight, Jasper," she said sternly.

"Goodnight, Miss Bella." He smirked all the way to his house, delighted to hear her stomps on her porch. He would have to wait until she looked out back, behind her house. There'd been mice, or some small burrowing animals, and he'd filled every last hole.


	3. Chapter 3

The Size of the Fight

Days went by, with little interaction between the two. Jasper knew when Bella left and knew when she returned. Her truck was running, and she hadn't shown up at his door. It was enough for him, to watch. He saw her in the mornings, and at night, he watched her from his porch.

The yard behind Jasper's house was fenced, the wood badly in need of repair, but he doubted he'd do anything about it. A few more sunny days and he'd have to tackle the grass. He pulled off his shirt and squinted up at the sun. The last time he'd been out like this, was during the last few days before he left for the States. He'd stayed holed up on top of the hotel, most of the time out on the roof, none of the time sober.

"Jasper?"

He followed the sound of Bella's tapping along the outside of the fence, before hoisting himself up to see her, draping his arms over the top. "Hey, neighbor."

She looked up, smiling. "You look like you're naked."

"You like that I'm naked?"

Bella shook her head. "I saw that your couch was delivered."

"Would you like to come in and have a seat?"

She cocked her head at him. "I would."

He told her to meet him inside, and she did, beating him to the living room. "What do you think?" he asked, buttoning his shirt back up.

"It's lovely." Jasper had thought the same thing about her, standing there in her summer dress. "May I?" Bella eased onto it and sighed. "Looks like someone lives here now."

It did. He'd picked up a table, and some lamps. He was even considering a television. "You're welcome anytime," he said sincerely. With her around, it almost felt like someone lived there.

"I came over to invite you for dinner."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me," he said honestly.

Bella leaned back to look at him over the back of the new couch. "You still haven't bought any food?"

It wasn't that. "I'm not used to eating by myself," he admitted. It had come as a shock, that in his effort and desire to isolate himself and regroup, the act of eating alone somehow was too much. Twice, he'd left his meal untouched and driven to the diner.

"Jasper," she said softly. She rose from the couch, frowning. "Let's go, then."

It was the best meal he'd had, since that first night with her. "How's work?" he asked, genuinely interested.

"It's good. A little slow." Bella studied him as he cleaned his plate. She didn't know what to make of him, which was expected, as he didn't know what to make of himself. "Rose said you were doing consulting work for the government?"

"I may."

She'd never been one to care what people did for a living, but his evasiveness was unnerving. "Are you..." She looked at her lap. "It's none of my business."

"I'll probably retire in a few years. It's why I mentioned teaching. Not that I'm anywhere near sixty-five," he joked.

Bella smiled politely and reached for his plate. She gently pushed away his help and turned to the sink. "It's quiet here."

"I noticed."

"If it gets too quiet...let me know."

Bella was too compassionate, and intelligent, not to have guessed why Jasper ended up in the house across from hers, in a town to which not many moved. "I will," he promised. "You're very kind, Bella."

"I think maybe you deserve it." She still hadn't looked at him.

"Probably not as much as you do." Jasper slid his chair back a bit from the table. "Come here," he said softly.

"I don't-"

Jasper stretched out his hand to her. "Just...just sit," he asked, coaxing her to him. "Here..." He pulled her gently onto his lap and held her. "I'm okay," he whispered.

Bella nodded and tightened her grip around his neck. "Okay," she said hoarsely.

"I left...I left at the right time."

She pulled back to look him in the eye, and he knew she understood what he was saying. "Okay," she repeated. She didn't seem inclined to move, so he stilled, letting her look. He knew she was worried about taking this on, about taking him on. When she slowly brought her lips to his forehead, he had his answer. "Okay."

They sat for a while like that, Jasper thinking she was the best thing he'd felt in a long time, and Bella thinking the same. As had become the case with her, Bella surprised him, which was hard to do. It was not that he'd misread her, or underestimated her. He simply didn't know her yet.

Bella slid from his lap and held out her hand to him. She led him to the swing on her front porch, and they sat, arms linked, thighs touching.

"I've been meaning to tell you all evening how pretty you look in your dress."

"I've been meaning to tell you, how nice you looked without your shirt."

Jasper stopped the swing with his foot. "Bella Swan," he drawled. "When you say things like that, it gives me ideas..."

She elbowed him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Unruly ideas?" she asked.

"Most unruly." He wanted to kiss her then, to run his hand right up under her dress, but he knew if he started, he'd never make it back across the street to his house. They hadn't known each other a full week, and that was probably too soon for a woman like Bella. Not that she wouldn't be amenable.

"When's dinner tomorrow?" she asked sleepily.

"Six or so?" Jasper glanced down. "You falling asleep? Maybe I should go."

"I'm just relaxed," she murmured. He had that effect on her, and she liked it. "You're very calm."

Jasper had heard it before. "You saying I'm boring?"

"I was thinking more what they say about still waters."

"You give me too much credit, darlin'," he said, chuckling. He planted a quick peck on the top of her head and gently extricated himself from the swing. "You working tomorrow?"

Bella nodded and smiled up at him. "Just for a couple of hours."

"Stop by when you're done," he suggested. Her bare feet were distracting, as was the lazy look on her face. She nodded again and waved him off, watching his easy stroll across the street. He waved before going inside, and she followed suit a few minutes later.

This time Jasper sat in the dark on his bed, watching Bella across the way. She'd removed her dress and paused, in her underthings, to look at something he couldn't see. When she went to take off her bra, he laid down and stared at the ceiling. He'd been hard since she sat on his lap, but he wasn't interested in jerking off to her unwitting strip show. When he saw her naked for the first time, it wouldn't be without her willing participation.

He imagined what she would be like, how warm she was, how warm her mouth would be. His hand was in his boxers, stroking himself, long hard pulls as he fantasized about pushing into her for the first time. He thought he knew what she'd feel like and how her low voice would sound, gasping. Jasper knew for a fact, that she ran deep, as well, and he couldn't wait to get below the surface.

"Jesus Christ almighty," he cursed, coming all over himself. Somewhere he had condoms, but tomorrow, he'd pinpoint their location for sure.

The next morning, Bella's truck was gone, which gave him the chance to remove some dead branches that, in his opinion, hung too close to her house. He'd found a stump behind his fence, that looked as if it had been used as a chopping block, so he dragged the branches back to it.

At some point, a man had lived in Bella's home, judging by the quality of tools Jasper found in her garage. He also didn't think Bella old enough to have amassed them in her lifetime on her own. He found an ax, and was about to remove it, when something caught his eye. Hanging above it was a utility belt, with a gun holster. It was a police officer's belt. The knowledge that Jasper was, in fact, stealing a tool from his neighbor's garage made him smile. Maybe he'd wait to borrow it. Maybe he'd drive into town, to ask Bella's permission.

"Jasper!" She was genuinely pleased to see him.

"Miss Swan." He nodded to the pretty blond girl at the counter as he moved toward Bella.

"Jessica, this Jasper, my new neighbor."

Jessica's eyes widened. "You have a new neighbor?" That Bella hadn't gossiped about his arrival, was more interesting to the girl than the neighbor himself.

"Pleasure," Jasper said. "I was wondering if I might borrow some of the tools in your garage."

"You haven't seemed to need my permission before," Bella said, smirking.

"That was before I noticed the gun belt," he replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah." Up until that point, Jessica had watched in fascination, catching a glimpse of her boss she hadn't seen in awhile. They both glanced at her, and she blushed, mumbling something about the stockroom and scurrying away.

"Didn't mean to scare her off," he apologized.

"It doesn't take much," she whispered, grinning. "Take what you need, Jasper. It's fine."

She wasn't going to give him more, so he pressed on. "No one else will mind me borrowing them?" He knew damn well, there'd been no one in her house, aside from him, in the past week.

Bella looked hard at him, putting her hand on her cocked hip. "I wouldn't have offered, if there were," she said seriously. "Anyone going to mind if I...lend you my tools?" she countered.

"No ma'am," he answered immediately.

"Well, then, have at 'em."

"I will," he promised. He smiled at the hitch in her breath as he moved closer. "Wouldn't want to overstep my bounds, so I thought I'd ask." He was close enough to touch her, so he did, brushing her hair behind her shoulder. He was surprised when her finger latched onto one of his belt loops, shifting his hip ever so slightly.

"Gotcha," she said softly.

She had.


	4. Chapter 4

The Size of the Fight

Jasper watched from the kitchen window with interest, the body language between Bella and Emmett. Aside from Rose, he'd never seen his friend so comfortable or animated with another woman, as Emmett was with Bella.

"How's the house?" Rose asked loudly, on purpose, dropping a large platter on the counter beside him.

Jasper decided to ignore her question and move on to his. "Did you go to school with her?" He knew Rose, unlike Emmett, hadn't grown up in this part of the state.

"Undergrad," she answered, snapping a carrot between her teeth. "She went on for her Master's, I got my real estate license. I used to live in the rental you're in now."

Jasper smiled. One question, yielding so many answers. "And now she has the bookstore."

"I tried to buy that building from her so many times," Rose said, sighing. "But she's too smart. Even when the bookstore closes, she'll keep the building, knowing her."

"Her store is closing?"

Rose shrugged and nudged him from the sink. "I'm only guessing, sweetie. I can't imagine it's making any money for her. She'd do better to rent it out."

Jasper went back to watching. "The house is just what I needed, Rose," he admitted.

"I can see that."

He didn't know how she could have known, but Rose was married to Emmett, so he supposed that explained some of it. She was honest, like her husband, but in a bossy, female way. He imagined she was very good at her job, placing people in homes and places she felt they would best fit. "How's the real estate business going?" he asked.

"Excellent. I'm closing on two properties this week." Jasper had no concept if that were a good thing, but Rose seemed excited. "I'd like to have rented the house next to Bella's for the season, but Emmett has family moving back into town, which reminds me..." She fished around in one of the drawers to find something. "Do you like classical music?"

"I don't listen to it much."

Rose waved him off and handed him an envelope. "Two tickets for some outdoor thing in Port Angeles next week. Emmett's brother wrote one of the pieces and gave us tickets, but I can't go."

"You want me to go with Emmett?"

Rose laughed loudly enough that even Emmett and Bella looked toward the house. "As precious as that would be," she said, wiping her eyes, "I meant you and Bella. She loves this stuff."

"You sure you can't use them?" he asked, reading the tickets.

"Yeah, and Emmett's real broken up about it."

Jasper laughed. "Thank you, Rose," he said sincerely. He'd wanted to take Bella somewhere, but he was still unfamiliar with the area.

The dinner was good, as was the company. Jasper enjoyed watching Bella as she drank her wine with her meal, and then more with dessert. Her cheeks stayed flush, and her happiness was infectious. She even teared up when Rose mentioned the concert tickets, hugging her and thanking her profusely. Jasper suggested it was probably time to take her home, and Emmett smirked.

"That was so nice!" Bella exclaimed, fumbling around with her house key until she finally dropped it.

Jasper continued to suppress his laughter, as he'd done during the ride home, and retrieved the key to unlock her door. He followed her to the kitchen and watched, as she drank two full glasses of water. She set the glass down firmly and turned to him, serious.

"There's something I've been meaning to show you."

"I'm sure it can wait until morning," he suggested. She was far from drunk, but still unguarded.

"Nope!" She grabbed his hand and marched them from the room. "I should have done it days ago."

"Bella..." Jasper wasn't sure what she had in mind, but he knew what was upstairs, and that was where she was taking them.

"Shhh..." She guided him through the darkness of her bedroom, and placed him in front of the window. "Look."

It was his house, and the street, and Jasper had no idea what she wanted him to see. "Okay."

"You don't have curtains on your bedroom window," she whispered dramatically, before squeaking and covering her face with her hands.

"Is that right?" he asked, smiling widely. "Miss Swan...have you been watching me?"

"No!" she yelled, falling backward onto her bed. "I wanted to! But I...I didn't!" She scrambled to the middle of her bed and threw her arms across her face. "Sorry!"

"But you wanted to?" he clarified, kicking off his shoes and climbing onto the bed next to her. Jasper knew the answer, but Good Lord if it didn't turn him on, when her polite words were betrayed by what her body screamed at him. Bella was good and bad rolled into one, though none of her was truly bad.

She rolled away from him onto her side. "Yes," she admitted quietly.

"Did it occur to you," he started, moving in behind her and pulling her hair back out of his way, "that if you could see into my room, that I could see into yours?" She gasped a little, and he moved his mouth closer to her ear. "Only...I looked." He kissed her then, behind her ear, and down along her neck, tasting her with his tongue.

"But...I...have curtains," she stammered breathlessly. Her arm had instinctively gone up and behind her, to rest on the back of his head.

Jasper's arm slid across her, his hand reaching under her blouse and onto the skin of her stomach. He pulled her tighter to him, until her ass was flush with his hips, and she moaned. The sound was better than he imagined. "Doesn't matter when the lights are on, darlin'."

"Oh...oh!"

He didn't know if that were her answer, or her response to his hand sliding down her hip to her thigh. "Open your legs, sweetheart," he said, gently raising her one leg up and over his. His fingers grazed her inner thigh, under her skirt, and he stopped just along the edge of her underwear. "Bella," he breathed, "you need me to stop?"

Her back arched as she stretched against him, tightening the grip her leg had on his and pushing her ass harder against his crotch. "God, no," she groaned.

The movement had him almost coming in his pants, which he'd assumed was a given, but it was sooner than he wanted. "What were you hoping to see?" he asked. He slid his whole hand between her legs, massaging her, carelessly slipping his fingertips under the fabric as it pulled with his motions.

Her grinding was in rhythm with his, and it had him trying not to pant in her ear. "You," she gasped.

"Me, doing what?" he prompted. Her hands moved quickly, to yank down her underwear, and she pulled his hand back into place, hitching her leg even higher, spreading herself wider. Jasper licked his fingertips and pushed along her folds. God, he wanted to fuck her. "Doing what?" he demanded.

"Touching yourself," she breathed out, bucking against him.

He was teasing her now, dipping his fingers just inside her, playing with her. "You wanted to see me get hard?" he asked, and she nodded. "Then what?" he asked, sliding two of his fingers deep inside. "What would I do then? Did you want to see me come?"

Bella managed to shove against him, twisting onto her back. His fingers were still inside her, but now they could see each other. Jasper immediately kissed her, finally tasting her mouth. She pushed him up, gasping for air. "I'll show you what I wanted."

He was still angled against her side, and she undid his pants. "Bella," he stammered, pulling his fingers out of her.

Her one hand moved over his, guiding it back between her legs, while the other gripped onto him, sliding down along his length. "It's either this," she said, pushing his fingers back in, "or this," she added, fisting him firmly.

Jasper knew what he wanted. "You sure this is what you want?"

"I'm gonna want it again."

"Promises, promises," he said, slipping out of his pants. He crawled back between her legs and wrapped them around his waist. "I want you to..."

Bella kissed him, before lowering her hand and guiding him into her. They both exhaled against each other, and the teasing stopped, and the talking. Neither of them had expected to find themselves there, but they were both too grateful for the other to stop.

It was the warmest Jasper had ever been. "Lord, Bella...so..." He felt grounded, loved, even. She tightened around him, breathing out his name, and he let go, pushing hard into her as he came.

Jasper gingerly lifted off of her and rolled onto his back. He took ahold of her arm, tucking it under his and kissing the back of her hand.

"Jasper?" she asked quietly.

"Hm?"

"Don't buy any curtains."

And he laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

The Size of the Fight

Bella woke the next morning to find herself naked and uncovered, the warm sunlight hitting her through the open windows of her bedroom. She realized it wasn't the brightness that had roused her, but the fingers grazing between her legs, and the warm mouth attached to her breast.

"Jesus, Jasper," she breathed. She stretched her arms toward the headboard and opened her legs wider. "Don't stop."

Jasper smiled and gazed up at her. "I tried like to hell to wake you up, darlin'." The woman had

snuck up on him, there was no denying it.

"I'm glad you decided to try harder."

His eyes ran along her body. "Man, you are pretty everywhere."

Her skin heated immediately, and Bella knew how pink she probably looked. "The things you say," she said, straining her hips toward his movements. She could still feel him from the night before, but she was ready, he was taking her there. "I want you inside me when I come," she begged.

"The things you say," he repeated, gently urging her onto her stomach. He straddled the back of her thighs and lifted her hips. "Oh, sweetheart," he whispered, watching himself disappear between the curves of her ass. It was almost too tight this way, but from the sounds coming from her, he didn't want to stop. "That's it," he moaned, as she pushed up against him. She was soft against his hips, letting him go harder with his thrusts. "Bella," he panted. Her hand had reached under her, and he could feel her fingers when he went deep, touching herself.

"Yes!" she panted in rhythm with him, until she came, and then he did, grinding himself into her as far as he could.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Jasper collapsed on top of her, still twitching inside, until he had the strength to pull back and drop to her side. "Goodness, girl, I cannot seem to keep my hands to myself around you," he said breathlessly.

Bella laughed into her pillow and tried to move the hair from her face. "Should we have talked about using something?"

Well, shit, Jasper thought, he damn well should have. "I'm clean, and yes, I should have told you that." He'd been tested more times than he could count.

"I'm on the pill," she confided, smiling at his discomfort. "And I'm clean," she added. "I should have told you that." She shook her head at him, and he threw his arm and leg across her.

"Then we should do that again," he suggested. "Because we can...and should."

Bella shrugged him off, laughing. "Some of us have to work."

Jasper rolled onto his back and sighed. "Go on, then," he said lazily, sliding his hands behind his head and crossing his ankles. "I may still be here by the time you get back."

"You're quite a sight," she said, admiring his naked body. The noise of a truck could be heard on the street, and she peeked out the window. "Though Emmett might prefer that you put some clothes on."

He groaned and raised himself from the bed. "He'll come over here next," he said, pulling on his pants and looking across the street. He could see his friend, peeking in the windows of Jasper's house and pounding on the door. "I'll talk to you later," he promised, and kissed her. "Don't bother making the bed."

Emmett sat on the porch, watching as Jasper made his way across the street. "You get lost last night?" he asked, waving to Bella as she looked from her window.

"Hm, I think I got found, twice."

"Twice as much as I needed to know," Emmett complained, following him into the house. "Rose says your fence can come down, and since neither of us apparently has anything to do..."

They were able to pull down most of it in sections, and even the posts came out clean. "What does she want to do with it?" Jasper asked, as they hauled it to the side of the street.

"She's got someone coming to reclaim it."

They stood there together, staring at the pile. "You alright?"

Emmett nodded, before looking up. "I'm good." He glanced at Bella's, and then back to Jasper. "Part of me is okay with seeing you with her, and part of me isn't."

Jasper knew what he meant. "I think this is a good thing...for both of us."

"That's what Rose thinks," Emmett said, nodding. "I'm not saying I think it's a bad thing..."

"I know. I hear you."

Emmett seemed satisfied, and threw his gloves in the back of his truck. "I'd invite you to lunch, but I already have a date," he smirked, climbing into the driver's seat.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you..." Jasper leaned against the door. "Who owned the gun in her house?"

Emmett started his truck before answering. "Her father."

"Police officer?"

"Chief."

There was only one reason for his empty belt and holster to be hanging in Bella's garage. "When did he die?"

Emmett was thoughtful. "Two years ago? Wait...last year."

Jasper knew, if Bella had wanted him to know, she would have told him, and he didn't want to press Emmett for any more details. He thumped the back of Emmett's truck as he backed out and walked slowly across the street to Bella's.

He laid on her swing, then, thinking of the things he should do. He hadn't eaten or bathed, or even been inside his own house since the previous afternoon.

"Hey, there." He hadn't even noticed the sound of Bella's truck as she pulled up. "You okay?"

Jasper sat up and smiled at her. "I am."

Bella wasn't sure if she believed him. "You hungry?" She gestured with the bag she was carrying. "I'm cooking."

"If there's ever anything you want to ask me..." Jasper's voice trailed off at the wary look on her face. "I don't always..."

She sat next to him, putting the groceries by her feet. "I know I can ask," she said softly. "I know that about you."

He slid his hand along her thigh and rested it there. "I'm probably not going to volunteer much," he admitted.

"I'm probably not going to ask."

Both of them silently wondered what that said about the other. "I am hungry, though," he said. "And in need of a shower..."

"Meet me back here, then." She watched him cross the street and noticed the mess of wood at the curb. "What happened to your fence?" she called.

Jasper waved his hands over his head. "Rose said, be gone!"

Dinner was quiet, and judging from Bella's fidgeting, Jasper figured their conversation had put her on edge. "How was work?" He hated that he'd taken what was easy between them and drawn attention to it.

Bella took her time answering him. "I think it's a matter of time before I have to close the store," she said finally.

Maybe he hadn't ruined her afternoon, after all. "I'm afraid I don't know much about running a business, but I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm not that upset about it," she said quietly. "I inherited the building, and the store..." She took their plates to the sink. "You moved here at such an odd time," she said, turning to him.

Jasper wasn't sure how to respond to that. "You mean, in your life?"

"Yeah, I guess so. In mine, in yours. You're in between, too, aren't you?"

They really were like-minded, he realized. "That's a good description," he agreed. It was, and very succinct. "It's not a bad place to be."

"No, it's not." She leaned against the counter and watched him. He was so calm and assured, that the brief moments in which he seemed to pause, to waver for even a second, threw her. She worried for him, what things had been thrown into his capable hands throughout his life. "You're a good man, Jasper."

"You certainly make me feel that way." Odd time or not, he was glad at that moment to be in her life. "Come sit with me," he said softly, opening his arms to her. Bella sat on his lap, and he played with the hem of her dress. "I do like summer," he said, grinning. "Is there a movie theater around, where I could sit next to you and do dirty things under your skirt?"

"I'd let you do that here on the couch watching a dvd."

"That's no fun," he scoffed, lying, as it was more fun than any theater.

"I'd also be more likely to get on my knees on my clean floor, than a movie theater," she reasoned.

"I am shocked," he said, though he knew she could feel him, hard beneath her.

"Did you really want to watch something?" she asked, her cheeks turning red. She told him to wait in his bedroom, and while it confused Jasper, he did so without questioning it.

The lights went on across the street in Bella's room, and he immediately understood what he'd be watching. He turned out the lights and moved to the window.

She undressed for him, slowly, and his smile grew bigger with each piece she lost. There weren't many. Jasper's jaw dropped, as did his own pants, when she kneeled on a chair, her backside facing him. Bella bent over the back of it, her ass pushed in his direction, and began touching herself. At one point, she turned to sit, facing him, spreading her legs wide. He knew, even from so many feet away, that she was close, and he came hard, just before she did.

Jasper panted against his window and watched the lights go out across the street. Somewhere in his discarded clothes, he heard his phone go off.

'Better than the movies?'

Much better.


	6. Chapter 6

The Size of the Fight

"You get a phone call?" Emmett asked from where he was wedged under the sink.

Jasper held the new faucet steady, as his friend tightened it from underneath. "Uh huh." They were in the kitchen of the house next to Bella's, ticking off jobs left by Rose. He stepped aside, so Emmett could get out. "They want me to train."

Emmett stood, and tested the water. "Huh."

It had surprised Jasper, the phone call. "That's what I thought." He wondered what they'd asked of Emmett.

"Where?" Emmett asked.

"DC."

Emmett crumpled Rose's list and tossed it. "Done."

"Who's moving in here?" Jasper asked, trying to remember what Rose had told him.

"My brother. It wasn't supposed to be for another two months, but...whatever." Emmett gathered his tools. "You're taking Bella to that thing tonight, right?" Jasper nodded. "He'll be there."

"Is he expecting us?"

Emmett snorted. "I doubt you'll even see him. It's some open-air thing." He looked out the window and smirked. "Hopefully it won't rain."

Jasper hadn't thought about it, he was just glad to take Bella somewhere. Not that he was restless, but he hadn't offered her much aside from his naked self, much as they both enjoyed it.

He waited for Bella, as he did most days, on the swing on her porch. The quiet and the damp had finally sunk into him, and he enjoyed it. His smile was genuine, when she pulled into her driveway.

"Hey, there, handsome."

She looked tired, he thought, and he held out his arms. "Ready to go hear some music?" he asked as she climbed onto his lap.

"Yes! I've been thinking about it all afternoon."

"Anything else?" he asked, his mouth moving along her neck to her ear. He loved the soft weight of her against him, especially when he made her squirm.

"Hmm, I'm bringing blankets tonight, just to warn you." Bella moved his hand under her thin top to her breast. "It might not be the same as a movie theater..." When Jasper's mouth and fingers became too much, she groaned and pulled herself from his grip. "We have to go."

He would have been happy to take her upstairs and spend the evening between her legs, but she was right. "You'll wear a skirt, though, right?" he called to her retreating figure as she entered her house.

Jasper hadn't spent any time in Port Angeles, merely driving past it on his way to his new home. It was fine, artsy. He could see Bella living there, maybe Rose, but not Emmett. They sat on a grassy slope, and he gently stroked Bella's back as she pored over a program of the evening's performances.

"Is Emmett's brother's name Edward?" she asked absentmindedly.

"I believe so." Jasper had never met Emmett's family, aside from Rose.

Bella closed the program and leaned back against him. "He wrote two of the pieces, it says. Edward Cullen."

Jasper shrugged and pulled her closer. "You're warm, darlin'. You okay?"

"That'd be the beer," she sighed. She stretched her leg across him and pulled their blanket so it draped across his lap. "You're in big trouble as soon as it gets a little darker."

He cleared his throat as her palm made its way up his thigh to rest on his fly. She traced the outline of his erection, her hand hidden under the blanket. "You better stop there, sweetheart, or we won't be staying for any music."

Bella laughed and squeezed him before letting go and sitting up. "Rose says she has tickets for these things for the rest of the summer. That's not much of a threat."

Jasper shushed her and stretched out onto his back, playing with the ends of Bella's long hair as they listened. Most of it was lost on him, but he enjoyed being there with her, watching. At one point he heard her sniff, and he gently poked her side.

"I'm fine," she assured him. She quickly wiped her eyes and leaned down to kiss him. "It's pretty."

He assumed she meant the music. "So are you," he said sincerely.

She snorted and gave him a shove. "Go back to sleep."

"Who can sleep with all this noise?" he complained. He was relaxed, but he hadn't slept. Never in a crowd, certainly not in the dark.

The concert ended, and he waited, as Bella left to use the restroom. Leaning against a wall outside the facilities, he knew the wait might be long. After a while, a familiar looking man caught his eye, and when Jasper held the man's gaze for a second too long, he knew he would have to introduce himself.

"You're Jasper," the man said, beating Jasper to it as he smiled and approached him. "Edward Cullen."

"Emmett's brother," Jasper acknowledged, shaking Edward's hand. He'd seen a picture once, of Emmett's younger brother.

"Emmett's friend," Edward said, laughing. "Rose said she'd given you her tickets."

"Yes, thank you very much. We really enjoyed it." Well, Bella had. Jasper had spent the evening watching her enjoy it.

Edward glanced around. "Oh...is Emmett with you...?" The question died on his lips, as they both caught sight of Bella. Edward did a double take, which did not go unnoticed by Jasper.

Bella hadn't seen Edward yet, her smile for Jasper. "Hey, sorry."

"Bella Swan, this is Edward Cullen," he said, smirking at the look on Edward's face.

Her eyes widened, as she blushed and crumpled the program she'd yet to let go of. "Oh, my God, hi!"

Edward looked at Jasper, and then back at Bella. "Do we...know...each other?"

"You're Edward!" she said happily, nodding. "Emmett's brother! And your music!"

Jasper watched the smile grow on the other man's face, and the step he had unconsciously taken toward her. "She liked it, can you tell?"

"Oh, Edward, it was beautiful." Bella's eyebrows knit together as if she might start crying again, and she grasped Edward's arm. "I'm so glad I got to hear it, thank you for the tickets."

Edward swallowed thickly and nodded. "You're welcome." Jasper knew, Edward was probably unused to sincerity from women, or being honestly praised for his talents, as opposed to his looks. He also knew, when a man was instantly attracted to a woman. He was finding the exchange between the two of them fascinating. "Do you come to these usually?" Edward asked shyly.

"No!" she exclaimed. "And I should!" She let go of Edward and turned to Jasper. "We should!" Jasper raised an eyebrow, and she laughed. "Well...I'm sure Rose would come with me."

"I'm not sure about that," Edward commented, smiling wryly.

"Really?" Bella asked, cocking her head at him. He had her full attention.

Edward seemed taken with her while simultaneously hesitant to overstep the boundaries he was desperately trying to figure out in his head. "Maybe Edward would come with you," Jasper suggested. "Y'all will be neighbors soon." There was no malice in him, he was simply skilled at evoking reactions. And the reaction between these two was apparent.

Bella and Edward both stared at him. "Neighbors?" she asked, looking to Edward.

"I'm moving next week," he answered, shaking his head. "Where do you live?"

"Across the street from me," Jasper replied for her, hiding his grin.

Bella gasped as she caught on. "You're the relative moving next door?"

Jasper slid his arm around her and kissed her temple. "Small world, ain't it?" he asked. Deviling, his mother would have called it. "Edward," he said, clearing his throat. "It's been a pleasure. I suppose we'll be seeing you soon."

Both Edward and Bella stammered through their goodbyes, and it was all Jasper could do not to laugh. "You are bright red, down into your shirt," he cackled, trying to pull back on her neckline to peek as they walked to his car.

Bella slapped his hand away and huffed. "I am not!" she protested, flustered.

Jasper thought back to the night he'd met her, her hair wild, standing there angry in her underwear. She'd only been embarrassed, when he suggested she put on some pants. "Doesn't look much like Emmett, does he?" he asked.

"You don't think so?" She was avoiding giving Jasper her opinion, which meant she was uncomfortable discussing Edward with him.

"I suppose they're about the same height," Jasper offered. Actually, Jasper had memorized Edward Cullen's every feature and mannerism without trying. Edward didn't much favor Emmett. If anything, his demeanor reminded Jasper of Bella's.

"He's really moving in next week?" she asked. Her hand had found his while he drove.

"Rose has had me and Emmett there all week, getting the place ready," Jasper said, nodding. "Emmett mentioned today that his brother was the one moving in."

"Huh. Another neighbor." She settled down into her seat and didn't stir until Jasper pulled into his driveway. "Thank you for taking me," she said quietly.

Jasper smiled and kissed the back of her hand. "Night's not over, yet, darlin.'" He grabbed the blankets and dragged her from the car. "I believe you promised, I was in trouble once it got dark." Her body was pressed between his and the car, and her skirt was slowly being pulled up. "Besides, it won't be the same, once our new neighbor moves in." Jasper felt between Bella's legs and stopped. "Miss Swan, where are your underthings?"

She laughed and put her hand over his, pushing his fingers against her. "You're the one who stopped me!"

They stayed like that, his mouth on her lips, her neck, grinding himself into her hip while his fingers disappeared inside her. "Come on," he said roughly, pulling her from the car and throwing the blankets over his shoulder. "The hood will be too hot to lay you on it."

Bella squealed as he dragged her behind his house, dropping the blankets on the grass and lowering her onto them. "It's wet!"

He could barely see her beneath him as he pushed his pants to his knees. "Sorry, sweetheart," he whispered. Her hand found him and led the way, and Jasper hissed and cursed as he pushed inside. "Damn," he ground out.

"Were you...really...going to...fuck me...on the car?" she panted in time with his thrusts.

"Oh, Bella, say that again," he begged, pushing in deeper. "Say 'fuck.'"

But Bella took it further. "Know what I was thinking?" she breathed in his ear, linking her ankles behind his back as he rocked into her. "In my bedroom, while you were watching?"

Jasper balanced his weight on his forearm to reach his other arm down to cup her ass. His fingertips grazed where they were joined. "Fuck! What?"

"Further down...there, touch me there."

Jasper realized what she was talking about and moved toward the tight skin of her other entrance. "Tell me, Bella."

She moaned at the pressure he put there. "Oh, God...I thought about..." She was about to come, he could feel it. "Your cock...inside my ass-"

"Jesus motherfucking Christ!" he yelled, coming as she did. "Holy Mother of God!" He had to brace himself with both hands in the wet grass above her head, still buried deep inside her. "Bella," he gasped. Her hips still jerked a little as they caught their breaths. "Good Lord, girl..."

She gently pushed him off of her and laughed. "Did you go to church a lot as a kid?"

"Not enough, apparently," he said, flopping onto his back. He groaned as he tried to pull up his jeans. "I will take you to a concert any night you like," he promised, grinning as her loud laughter echoed through the night air.

"Such a gentleman."

A part of Jasper bristled at the comment. He had been anything but a gentleman. "I owe you more, Bella," he said softly. More than watching her through the window, more than throwing her on the ground...

"Hey," she said, grabbing his hand. "You okay? I was kidding-"

What the hell was he doing, he wondered. "I'm okay," he said, cutting her off. "I'm good."

"You want to go inside?" she asked cautiously.

Jasper nodded, though she couldn't see him. They'd only ever slept in her bed, just as they only ever ate in her kitchen. "Only if you promise to stay for breakfast."

"Alright," she answered warily. Bella sat up and leaned over him, trying to see his face. "You sure you're okay?"

She was never one to push, so he knew she was worried. "How could I not be okay after that?" he joked. He helped her to her feet and held her. "We should have done that in my bed."

"Night's not over, yet, darlin'," she said, mimicking his accent.

"You're too good to me, Bella," he said sincerely. She treated him better than a lover, though he felt that's all he'd been for her. He led her into the kitchen and poured her a glass of water.

Bella drank, and placed the glass in the sink. "What just happened, Jasper?" she asked.

"I take a lot from you."

"That's how you see it?"

Jasper thought about it, nodding slowly. "I do."

"You don't think I get anything from this?" she asked, gesturing between them.

"You should get more."

Bella took a deep breath, and leaned against the counter next to him. "Do I...am I making you feel that way?"

"Not at all, sweetheart," he assured her, pulling her close. Bella asked for nothing from him, but gave everything. "Not at all."


	7. Chapter 7

The Size of the Fight

Jasper received two more phone calls that week, and twice more, he pushed the matter from his mind. He'd started running again, further and further as he learned the roads, making it back each morning to have breakfast with Bella.

"You going to work today?" he asked, eyeing her in her underwear and tank top. By that of the morning, Bella would have been dressed and ready for her day.

"Nope. I gave myself the day off." She winked at him and went back to loading the dishwasher, giving him a fine view of her scantily clad ass.

"Really?" he drawled. "What were you fixin' to do all day? And for God's sake, please say me."

Bella laughed loudly and swatted away his grabby hands. "I need you to help unload some boxes, from my truck-"

"Hm, I stopped listening after box, sweetheart."

"Jasper Whitlock!" she huffed. She darted away from him, grabbing her keys and making for the door.

"Pants!" he yelled after her, not that he minded. He found her by her truck, in which there indeed were several large boxes.

"There's more in the cab," she said, breathlessly lugging one of the larger ones into the garage.

Jasper grabbed one from the truck bed and groaned. "Books?" he guessed, brushing past her. He was surprised to see several stacks of boxes, already there. "Bella? What's going on?"

When she ignored him and started back to the truck, he gently grabbed her arm. "Are these from your store?"

She nodded and let him move her aside, so that he could carry the load for her. "I found a buyer for my inventory," she explained. "These are the ones no one would take. I'll either sell them privately or donate." Bella nodded at her own words, avoiding eye contact with him.

Jasper said nothing, as he emptied her truck. "Come here." He sat on one of the boxes and pulled her between his legs. "You want to talk about it?" he asked. She obviously hadn't, as he had no idea what had been going on the past week.

"Not really," she sighed, leaning into his hug. "It was coming," she mumbled over his shoulder. "Now it's done."

"Moving on?"

"Moving on," she agreed.

Eventually, Jasper's hands found their way to her backside, and as Bella didn't seem to mind, he took his time, rubbing her curves as he slipped his fingertips along the sides of her underwear. When she raised one of her knees slightly, resting it on his thigh, he snickered. "Is that an invitation?" he whispered against her neck. Because he was happy to accept.

He gently grabbed the flesh on the inside of her thigh and slid his thumb beneath the fabric. "There?" he asked, rubbing against where she was warm and wet. "Damn, I wish I were inside you." He was aching for it, as he was most times around her. Bella was close, and once she came, he figured this box was just the right height to bend her over it. "Come for me darlin'," he begged, and she did, panting against him.

No sooner had he stood, then they both heard rapid footsteps.

"Shit," Bella hissed.

Jasper moved silently to one of the garage windows. "Guess we were too busy to hear the car pull in," he joked, chuckling. He glanced at Bella and full out laughed. "I told you to put some pants on! At least we weren't fu-"

"Shush!" she screeched, fleeing from the garage.

They'd left the truck doors open, so Jasper took his time, moving slowly around the vehicle to slam them shut. Sure enough, a familiar figure stepped from behind the neighboring house. "Hey, there, Edward!" Jasper called. He propped his arms on the shared fence and grinned. Edward's face was almost as red as Bella's. "How's the house?" Jasper asked pleasantly.

"It's good." Edward hesitantly made his way toward him, trying not to look at Bella's garage. "It's great, actually."

"Need any help?" Jasper knew, that like Bella, Edward was not the type to impose on strangers, even if they had met before.

"Oh, no. The movers are coming tomorrow, I just came by today..." His voice trailed off, and Jasper knew why, as he heard Bella emerge from her house. "Brought some smaller stuff," he finished.

"Look who's here, Bella!"

Bella ignored Jasper and tried to smile. "Hi, Edward." She looked past him at his driveway. "Moving in?"

"Tomorrow," Jasper answered for him. "Just bringing some small stuff," he added, looking Edward over. He wasn't as bulky as his brother, Emmett, but there wasn't anything small about him.

"I have a piano coming today, though," Edward offered. "I..uh..." He gestured to Bella's open garage. "You don't happen to have a drill, do you? Even a screwdriver."

"What did you need to drill-"

"Come on around, Edward," Bella said, shooting Jasper a look while cutting him off.

Edward smiled and loped easily around the fence to follow Bella into her garage. "I have to take the back doors off..." he explained.

"No problem," she assured him.

Jasper watched as they chatted, Edward's eyes never leaving Bella, who seemed oblivious as she searched for the parts for the drill. "When are they coming? I'll help you with those doors," Jasper offered. He knew exactly the french doors Edward needed removed, as he'd helped Emmett install them earlier in the week. He suspected Rose knew, as well.

Once the doors were off, Jasper removed himself, back to Bella's kitchen. "You making lunch?" he asked unnecessarily. He noted three places set at her table.

"Wow," Bella said, wide-eyed at the window above the sink, and Jasper turned as an impressive-looking piano slowly made its way along the other side of Bella's fence. "They have to carry it?"

"Good thing you like that kind of music," Jasper cracked, enjoying the excitement on her face.

"I hadn't thought of that," she gasped. "Look! The legs!" After a few minutes, Bella forced herself back to preparing their lunch. "I told Edward he could stop by, if he wanted..."

"I'm sure he wants," Jasper said, cracking a carrot between his teeth.

Bella was about to question his remark, when they both heard Edward's piano. First there were scales, followed by a melody. "Debussy!" Bella exclaimed. She excitedly grabbed Jasper's arm. "It's like a free concert!"

"You're sweet, you know that?" He kissed her cheek and smiled.

"I am going to be so spoiled by the end of the summer."

"You deserve it, darlin.'"

Bella elbowed him and smirked. "Should we go over and help put the doors back on?"

"Sure." Though Jasper knew, she just wanted to see that piano up close.

They found Edward attempting to reattach the doors himself. Jasper immediately went to hold the one of the doors in place, while Edward tried not to notice Bella, fondling his baby grand. She eventually gave in to temptation and sat, adjusting herself on the bench, pulling at the back of her dress and pressing on the pedals with her bare feet.

"You play, Bella?" Edward asked hoarsely, before clearing his throat. She was a sight, Jasper had to acknowledge. Bella wanted to touch the instrument, badly.

She nodded and swallowed. "My mother..."

"Go ahead," Edward said gently, forgetting the door. And Jasper.

"I haven't..." She tentatively tried a few chords, her face lighting up at the sounds the piano made. Jasper soon recognized the song they'd heard Edward playing earlier, and he wasn't surprised to see the delight on Edward's face.

Once Bella had finished, she sat for a moment, staring at the keys. "Your mother taught you?" Edward guessed, and she nodded, quietly closing the lid.

"It's been awhile," she said apologetically. "We had a piano..." She sighed and ran her hands over the wood. "It's beautiful, Edward, thank you."

"It's yours," he blurted. "If you want to play," he said, trying to correct himself. "It's yours to use..."

Jasper ducked his head to hide his smile. "Just a couple of more screws on this side, Edward."

"Shit, sorry!" Edward said, fumbling. "You've been holding it all this time, sorry!"

Bella slipped between them, after thanking Edward again, and hurried off to finish lunch. "That's the song you were playing, right?" Jasper said, knowing he was the last person with whom Edward wanted to strike up a conversation about Bella at that moment.

"Uh, yeah. Claire de Lune."

"Debussy?" Jasper said, trying the name out.

"Uh huh. Do you play?"

"Ha!" Jasper barked, leaning into the door as Edward tightened the last screw. "Uh, no. I didn't even know Bella could play."

"Oh."

"She sounded pretty good."

"She is. Classically trained." Edward was distracted by what Jasper was telling him, as Jasper knew he would be. "Does her mother play professionally, or is she a teacher?"

"I have no idea." Jasper stood and brushed off his hands.

"I'm sorry, it's none of my business."

Jasper clapped Edward on the back and smiled. "I'm saying I don't know, not that it's not your business. We've never talked about her mother."

"Oh."

Jasper jumped from Edward's back porch. "She's expecting you for lunch," he said over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Edward called, and Jasper paused at the gate to Bella's yard. "Thanks for your help. I'll be over in a minute."

Jasper waved and jogged through the yard. "He'll be over in a...hey, are you okay?"

Bella nodded and wiped her face. "I'm good," she said, smiling. She rinsed her hands at the sink. "Edward's coming over for lunch?"

"I think he was pretty impressed with your piano playing," Jasper joked, letting the moment pass.

She laughed and flicked her wet fingers at him. "I bet."

"He's sweet on you, Bella Swan. Not that I can blame him." He gently pushed her aside to wash his own hands.

Bella's brows furrowed, and her eyes watered again. "Don't say that," she whispered.

"Hey," Jasper said softly. "What's got you so sad?" He wrapped himself around her, and she let him. "It's all good, sweetheart," he said, kissing the top of her head. Jasper knew what had Bella sad, and it had everything to do with her new neighbor next door. He felt her nod against him, and they stood there until they heard the tentative knock at the front door.

Bella pulled back and looked up at him, and Jasper thought he'd never seen a prettier pair of brown eyes in his life.

"Let him in, Bella. It'll be okay."


	8. Chapter 8

The Size of the Fight

Jasper gave Edward his privacy, when the movers arrived the following day. Bella appeared to have done the same, leaving early that morning, before Jasper had returned from his run.

About halfway through the day, Jasper noticed her garage door was open, so he wandered over, knowing full well who was in there.

"Shit!"

Jasper made out Edward in the rear of the garage, bent over. "Need some help?" he asked.

Edward stood abruptly and blushed, showing Jasper what had dropped. "Her father's gun belt," he said, embarrassed. "I knocked it off..." He strained to loop it over the hook from where it fell. "Sorry," he said, brushing his hands off. "I was returning the saw..."

"She won't mind."

"Oh! No, I asked her this morning, before she left."

Jasper nodded thoughtfully. "She told you about her father?"

Edward looked confused. "Just that he passed away last year. I asked her about the belt..." Edward made to leave the garage, but hesitated. "You want me to close...?" he asked, pointing to the garage door.

"I'll get it."

Edward nodded and left. He wasn't uncomfortable, or afraid of Jasper, he was, like Bella, exceedingly polite. When several hours had passed, with no sign of Bella, Jasper became curious.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Jasper raised his head from Bella's swing and grinned. "What the hell does it look like?"

Emmett shook his head, staring at his friend from his brother's porch. "She's having dinner with Rose, you ass."

"Alright," Jasper said lazily, resting his head back down. He could hear Emmett laughing with his Edward.

"He'll show up, don't worry. Fucker can smell alcohol a mile away," Emmett groused.

It was true, and within minutes, Jasper sauntered into Edward's house. "Gentlemen," he said politely, taking a seat next to Emmett at the kitchen table. "Is this a housewarming?"

Edward shook his head. "Rose says Saturday." He handed Jasper a glass from one of the boxes and winked at him. "So it's Saturday."

They drank their way through the next few hours, and Jasper learned more about Emmett, than he had in the ten years prior. It was clear to him, that Emmett had missed his brother.

"Wow, you boys reek!" The three of them turned to see Rose, with a smirking Bella peeking over her shoulder. "I knew when you didn't answer your phone," she said, placing her hands on her hips and laughing at her husband.

"I stopped a long time ago," Edward swore, earning a punch from his brother.

"Traitor!" Emmett took a breath and slowly rose to his feet. "Rosie?" he said shakily.

"You better be able to fucking walk, Emmett Cullen, I am not picking your ass off the ground!"

"She scares me," Edward whispered to Jasper, though it came out loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Me, too," Emmett mock whispered in return, following his wife out.

Bella stood by the table, smiling. "So..."

"Would you like something to drink?" Edward offered, jumping to his feet. Jasper leaned back in his chair to watch.

"I'm good, thanks." She looked around the kitchen. "Your house is very nice, Edward."

"Thanks," he said sincerely. He was still drunk enough, to be openly staring her without realizing he was doing it. "I'll give you a tour!" he said happily. "Saturday!"

Bella snickered. "I heard."

Edward nodded and looked down at his hands on the table. "Hey," he said suddenly, looking to Jasper. "I'm really glad..." His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to phrase his words through the alcohol still in his system. "I'm glad Emmett had you."

Jasper knew what Edward meant, and that he wanted to say more. "I could say the same," he agreed quietly.

Edward nodded quickly and cleared his throat. "Sorry to get all weird there," he joked.

"Not at all," Jasper assured him. He spent so much time reading between the lines, a little honesty was appreciated. He rubbed his face and slowly rose from his chair. "You gonna pick my ass off the ground, darlin'?" he asked, pointing at Bella.

"You don't strike me as the type who needs his ass picked up," she snorted.

"That is way too complicated for me to even..." Jasper waved his hand back and forth. "Thank you for a fine evening, Edward."

"Anytime."

"You need any help cleaning up?" Bella offered.

Edward waved her off and followed them to the door. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Jasper paused on the walk. "I'll be in Seattle." He turned to Bella. "Did I tell you I was going to Seattle?"

"Nope," Bella said, herding him toward his home across the street. She glanced over her shoulder to wave to Edward, who was watching them.

"For a couple of days." Bella opened the front door for him and helped him inside. "I'll be leaving real early in the morning..."

"Oh." They both looked at each other. "So I shouldn't stay?" she asked.

"I wouldn't want to wake you up that early, sweetheart."

"Okay." Bella looked as unsure as Jasper felt, and finally stretched up to give him a kiss. "Be careful," she said. "Give me a call, if you get a chance." Jasper nodded, and she walked slowly from his house, turning once to wave.

Jasper waited until Bella was inside her house, before retreating to his bedroom. He'd only decided that evening to go to the field office in Seattle, they weren't even expecting him. He noticed the lights go on and off in Bella's bedroom, but he was more interested in what went on in the house next to hers.

He watched Edward move about, poking through some of the many boxes in his living room, and Jasper smiled, when he saw Edward come outside onto his front porch again. The man stood there, staring up at Bella's darkened bedroom, before turning to go back inside. Maybe Edward knew she was there, maybe he'd assumed she was with Jasper. All that mattered, in Jasper's opinion, was that Edward was looking out for her.

Six hours later, Jasper found himself on his way into the city. He wasn't surprised when Emmett called.

"Where are you?" Emmett asked, in lieu of a greeting.

"You're up early," Jasper teased, ignoring the question.

"Why are you in Seattle?"

"Well, I'm not exactly in Seattle, just yet."

Emmett exhaled loudly over the phone. "You going to talk to them?"

"Obviously."

"It's only been, what, four weeks?"

It was closer to six. "About that." Jasper changed lanes and slowed down. "I'm just gonna talk to them."

"About what?" Emmett asked gruffly.

"Employment opportunities," Jasper said, chuckling.

"You just got out." And there it was, along with his friend's concern for his well-being.

"I'm not saying I'm going back in, Em."

Emmett was quiet for a moment. "Be careful. And don't agree to anything."

Jasper laughed and hung up. They'd all known, Jasper would never have stayed in Emmett's small hometown. It was a summer's respite, and it had been much needed. And were Jasper to examine his feelings, he would admit to enjoying the denseness of the area, and the oppressiveness of the weather. He didn't see it as gloomy at all. Maybe he would even consider coming back, once the restlessness in him was gone.

To say the field agents were surprised to see him, was an understatement. Phone calls were made, and a video conference commenced, and by the time Jasper left, he'd been offered a concrete position, training agents. In a way, it wasn't any different from the teaching he'd once discussed with Bella. It also wasn't a bad way to head into retirement. Jasper stayed the night at a hotel, courtesy of the US government, and drove back the next morning. By the time he passed the exit to Port Angeles, he knew he'd accept the offer.

Jasper threw his bag inside his front door, and jogged across the street. He made the pretense of heading to Bella's, though he knew, from the music coming from Edward's house, where she would be. He followed the sounds of the piano to the back door and stood there, looking inside.

Edward was playing, and Bella leaned against the piano, laughing. He occasionally would say something to her, but Jasper couldn't hear over the instrument. He rapped loudly on the open door, and smiled at the way the two of them jumped apart, though there were already a good five feet or so between them.

"You're back!" Bella exclaimed, hurrying over to hug him. "How was Seattle?"

"It was fine." Jasper nodded at Edward and looked back to Bella. "How was Forks?" he joked.

"I found a buyer for the furniture in the store!" she said excitedly. "I have Jake dismantling the shelves as we speak!" She let go of Jasper and went to the piano bench, playfully shoving Edward aside.

"Who's Jake?" Edward asked, awkwardly moving from the bench.

"I'm sure you'll meet him soon enough," Jasper said, eyeing Bella as she started to play. "Hey, I think I know that one."

"Then someone in your family knows broadway musicals," she replied, winking at him.

"I may have sang in a few high school productions," he admitted.

"You did?" Bella asked, wide-eyed. "Oh, my God, which ones?" She stopped playing and stared at him. "I know country songs, too, cowboy," she said, waggling her eyebrows up and down. "Do you still sing?" she asked, launching into another song.

"Miss Swan, are you teasing me with the man in black?" Jasper asked, recognizing the Johnny Cash song she was playing.

"How long have you two been together?" Edward asked suddenly.

Bella's hands froze on the keys, and Jasper cleared his throat. "I was lucky enough to meet this lovely lady about six weeks ago," he said kindly. Bella nodded and closed the lid over the keyboard as she stood up from the bench.

"We should let you get back to unpacking," she said quickly. "Thanks for letting me play." She looked to see if Jasper was going with her.

"I have to head over to Emmett's for a bit," Jasper said. "I'll stop by later?" Bella nodded, and they both watched her leave.

"I shouldn't have asked that," Edward said quietly. "I'm sorry, it's none of my business."

Jasper sighed and plopped down on a box. "Bella's not my girlfriend."

Edward's head shot up. "Why not?" he blurted. "I mean..."

Jasper laughed, knowing exactly what he meant. "That's not our relationship," he calmly explained. "Don't apologize. Something obviously made you ask that question, Edward."

Edward swallowed and nodded. "You seem close...without really knowing each other."

"I'd say that's exactly what we are," Jasper said, agreeing with Edward's keen observation.

"Don't you...want more?" Edward asked carefully.

Jasper stood and shook his head. "Neither does she." He smiled at Edward and walked to the door. "At least, not with me." Before Edward could respond, Jasper waved and left, grinning to himself. He could only hope, it would go so easily with Bella.


	9. Chapter 9

The Size of the Fight

"Bella?" Jasper asked, cozying up behind where she stood at the kitchen sink. He grazed his hips against her backside, and she hummed, her busy hands stalling.

"Yes?" she asked sweetly.

Jasper reached around her to brace her hands on the window sill in front of her. "When does this party start?"

Bella's kitchen window faced Edward's house, and there were already occasional signs of preparation for the impending guests. "Soon, I guess," she replied distractedly.

He smirked as she adjusted her stance. "Is this what you're wearing?" he asked, sliding the back of her skirt up over her hips and running his thumbs along the waist of her underwear.

"No, I was planning on..." Her voice trailed off as he kneeled behind her, taking the underwear with him.

"Mm hmm?" He slowly kissed all over the backs of her thighs and moved upward, dragging his tongue as he went. "Darlin'," he whispered against where she was exposed.

Bella pushed back against his mouth and moaned. "God, Jasper," she breathed.

The angle wasn't perfect, but it was doing the job. "How quiet can you be?" Jasper asked, taking one last lick before slowly standing up behind her. He moved one hand to his own pants, and put the other where his mouth had just been. "There are people out there."

"Maybe you could cover my mouth," she whispered.

Jasper snickered as he stroked himself. "I could do that," he agreed. He lined himself up with her and started to push, just inside before he eased back out. "Come get me, sweetheart."

Bella flattened herself against the sink a bit more, pushing her ass further toward him. "Better?" she asked, glancing at him over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"Best," he corrected, plunging back into her in one hard stroke. It only took a few thrusts before he had to lean over her and hold his hand over her mouth. "Fuck, Bella," he murmured hotly in her ear. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..." If he weren't careful, their neighbor's guests would hear him.

Across the way, a window opened, and both Jasper and Bella held their breaths as the barely visible body lingered in view. Jasper was so close to coming, he didn't stop, plunging deeper and harder, speeding up his rhythm. He latched onto her neck with one last thrust, and was grateful when she tensed as he did.

"Goddammit," he cursed. He pulled Bella up with him as he straightened up and panted against her.

She nodded and laughed breathlessly. "Yeah, that was good."

Jasper shifted them out of view and leaned against the counter, tightening his grip around her. "You're good, Bella." He'd never expected to feel so close to her, but he was glad he did. "You're good," he repeated softly.

"Hey." She turned slowly in his arms and smiled up at him. "This has been," she said, brushing the blond hair from his forehead and kissing him there, "the best summer."

"I'll be sorry to see it end." He looked down at Bella's quivering lower lip and kissed it.

"Me, too," she agreed against his mouth. She pulled back and nodded, trying not to cry, and he kissed her again. They stood there together for a minute, before she shakily laughed. "I guess we should both put on some pants."

"A bad habit I've picked up from you, I'd say."

They both heard the rumble of Emmett's truck outside and scurried to get ready. Jasper left first, leaving Bella to collect herself a bit longer.

"Brought yourself something to drink?" Rose asked, eyeing the case of beer Jasper placed along side Edward's refrigerator.

"Just being neighborly," he said.

"I hear that may not be much longer."

Jasper laughed. "You're stuck with me for at least another week, I'm afraid."

"Hey, Jasper." Edward nodded, glancing around the kitchen.

"Bella will be over in a minute."

Rose sighed and looked at Jasper. "Emmett's not real thrilled," she admitted.

"About what?" Edward asked.

Jasper took some beers out of the case and started placing the others inside the fridge. "I have to go back to work."

Rose snorted. "He doesn't 'have' to-"

"Hey!" They all turned to see Bella, her arms full of bags. "Happy housewarming, Edward!" She saw Rose's frown and looked around nervously. "Am I late?"

"Right on time," Jasper drawled, taking one of the bags and handing it to Edward.

"Did you make all this?" Edward asked, peering inside.

"Bella!" Emmett crooned from the doorway. "Christ, is that beer? Thank God." He gave Bella a peck on the cheek before settling next to his wife at the counter. "Those friends of yours are some serious wine drinkers, Edward," he said, tipping back his beer.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were ignoring me," Jasper said, smirking at Emmett. Both Edward and Bella looked up from the kitchen island.

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

"You haven't told her?" Rose asked, confused.

Edward glanced between Jasper and Bella. "Told her what?"

"Emmett's sorry to see the summer end, too, darlin'."

Understanding crossed over Bella's face, and Jasper saw the tension leave her shoulders. "It's too quiet for some people here, Em," she said, smiling at him before going back to uncovering the food she'd brought.

"And that's enough reason to leave?" Emmett asked seriously.

"When it's not a reason to stay anymore, then yes."

Rose cleared her throat. "And you're okay with that?"

"I think we both are," Bella said, looking to Jasper, who nodded. The room was silent.

"Are you...leaving?" Edward asked tentatively.

Jasper nodded, though he knew the question had been directed at Bella. "I accepted a job..." he started.

"Seattle?" Bella asked.

"It'll be in DC," Jasper clarified. Emmett rubbed harshly at his face and left the room. "I'll talk to him, Rose," Jasper said, following his friend.

Bella leaned on the island and sighed. She turned her head to look up at Edward and gently shook his arm. "So...who all's here? Besides the wine drinkers?"

"Esme and Carlisle are here," Rose offered.

Bella's eyes widened and she grinned. "They are? Right now?"

"You know my parents?" Edward asked.

"Through us, you goof," Rose said. "They adore her. Come on," she said, leading the way to the back yard.

Edward watched, as Bella greeted his mother and father, as if she were a long lost relative they had desperately missed. The three of them chatted, until Bella dragged his mother by the hand to her back yard, pointing over her gate at something.

"Your father looks great," Rose said quietly, watching Edward as he stared across the yard.

"He does." Edward's father had suffered a heart attack earlier in the year and was the primary factor in his children's decisions to move closer to their parents. "Where did Emmett and Jasper go?"

Rose shrugged. "Probably out front."

"He's really upset," Edward mused.

"I think..." Rose struggled, feeling upset on behalf of her husband. "Jasper's apparently very good at whatever he does, and I don't think he had a very good time of things before he got out."

"Why go back, then?"

Rose shook her head. "He's not. He's going to train for them, or whatever they call it."

"Em must think pretty highly of him, to be so worried..."

"Jealous of Jasper, are we?" Rose joked, watching the red blush move up Edward's neck, knowing they weren't talking about Emmett's interest in Jasper, but Bella's. "Believe me, you've got nothing to worry about there."

Suddenly Edward's father was heading for them, and Edward was thankful for the distraction. "I think Bella's hijacked your mother," Carlisle complained. "And where is Emmett?"

"I didn't know you knew Bella," Edward said.

"Well, I knew her father. She moved here just after you boys graduated." Carlisle shrugged. "And then her best friend married one of my sons." He smiled, looking past Edward's head. "Emmett!" he called. "Tell me he brought beer," he whispered to Rose. "One drink," he said, before Edward could chastise him. "And it's not going to be bad wine." Emmett introduced Jasper to his father, before hustling him off to the kitchen with Rose.

"Looks like a lot of nice people, Edward," Jasper said, observing the yard.

Edward looked around at his friends, some from the symphony, some from his old neighborhood. "I've never owned a house, before, so..."

Bella and Edward's mother finally emerged from her yard, immediately catching Jasper's eye. "Is that your mother?" he asked, and Edward nodded.

"You must be Jasper Whitlock!" the woman exclaimed, surprising Jasper with a warm embrace. There were tears in her eyes when she released him. "I am so glad to finally meet you," she said sincerely.

"This is my mother, Esme Cullen," Edward said.

"Can you believe Emmett came from her?" Bella asked, laughing. "I mean, Edward, sure, but Emmett?"

"He was a handful," Esme admitted.

"I absolutely can believe, two such fine boys came from someone as lovely as you, ma'am," Jasper said seriously, taking her hand and kissing it. "I can't tell you how grateful I am for that."

"Oh, my," Esme sighed, pretending to fan herself. "Bella said you were charming..."

"Is your husband here?" Jasper asked, winking at Bella. "Because if you are in need of an escort..." He offered Esme his arm, strolling off with her toward the house.

"Here," Edward said, "sit." He offered her a chair and sat in the one next to it. "Or did you want something to drink?" He immediately made to get up, and Bella laughed.

"I'm not a guest, you don't have to wait on me," she joked. They both watched Edward's guests mingling, and every now and then, Emmett's laugh could be heard from inside the house. "Sounds like he's in a better mood," Bella offered.

Edward was carefully peeling the label from his beer bottle. "Rose said he's a little worried...about Jasper going back to work."

"Yeah, I don't know." Bella's face scrunched up at the house, as if she could see inside it. "I don't think he'd take a job if he weren't ready to, though."

"So you're not worried?"

Bella thought for a moment. "No, not really. He seems pretty...capable."

Edward had to wonder, how he measured up in Bella's eyes. "He does," he agreed. Bella and Jasper spoke of each other in such odd terms. Edward reminded himself of Jasper's words, that she wasn't his girlfriend. "If he's not here," he said, glancing at Bella, who had been watching him. She smiled, waiting for him to finish, and he almost lost his nerve. "If Jasper's not here, for the next concert, I'd like to take you."

Bella's smile widened, making Edward smile, as well. "I'd like you to."


	10. Chapter 10

The Size of the Fight

The afternoon drifted quietly into evening, and Jasper and Emmett had dug in on Edward's back porch.

"Who are they?" Jasper finally asked, watching the women who had circled Edward most of the day when they had the chance. And each time, if Bella were near, Edward would unconsciously shield her from them with his body.

"The tall one's Tanya," Emmett answered quietly. "The blonde's her sister. The other one I don't know."

"Friends of his?" Though Jasper already knew the answer.

Emmett chuckled. "Ex-neighbors, now."

Tanya wanted Edward, and just as Jasper was sure of that, he was also sure, Edward did not return her desire. "She's persistent," Jasper observed. He smirked and watched, as Tanya finally got next to Bella, who smiled politely and gestured toward her own house. Tanya nodded and tried to hide her frown.

"Here's what I don't get," Emmett said abruptly. "My brother..." Jasper nodded and looked at his friend, shifting in his chair. "He's a great guy."

"He is," Jasper agreed.

"So are you."

Jasper nodded, and smiled at him. "It's not about the size of the dog, Em..." He was flattered, that Emmett had such an opinion of him, that he was saying Jasper was just as good for Bella, as his brother was. Or maybe it was the sentiment, that Emmett felt Jasper was good enough for Bella, as that meant more in Jasper's mind.

"It's not what you want," Emmett admitted.

"Neither does she." They both watched then, as Bella and Edward yet again made their ways toward each other. All afternoon, it had been that way.

Emmett cleared his throat and sighed. "Alright."

"She's so smart, Em," Jasper said, looking right at him. "She reminds me that..." He fought a little, to keep his composure. "There are good people...she's one of them."

"You're good," Emmett insisted in defense of his friend.

Jasper laughed. "Not her kind of good."

"You are!" Emmett argued. He was angry, and it wasn't at Jasper.

"I'm not disappearing, Em."

His bear of a friend huffed, rubbing his hands down his jeans. "I'll get over it," he mumbled, and Jasper knew he would.

"Are they still here?" Rose asked from behind the two of them. "For God's sake, take the fucking hint." She stood between them, surveying the yard. Jasper stood before Emmett could and offered Rose his seat. "Go break that shit up."

Jasper laughed as he stretched his long frame. "Everyone else leave?" he asked.

Rose sat with a grunt. "Everyone except those hussies," she snapped. As if on cue, the group turned and slowly walked toward the porch. "You guys heading out?" Rose asked brightly, and Emmett laughed.

Jasper offered a confused looking Tanya his arm. "I was just heading across the street to my place. Let me walk you gals out," he said smoothly, leading them away without a chance to say goodbye.

Rose barely waited until the group was out of earshot. "The smartest thing you ever did, was not getting involved with her," she said, pointing at Edward.

"No shit," Edward groaned. He sank to the ground to lay on his back.

"Why'd you even invite her?" Rose asked.

"I didn't! Victoria did. The redhead," he clarified.

"How do you know her?" Emmett asked, ignoring the glare his wife shot him.

"The symphony."

Bella had taken a seat on the porch steps and smoothed out her skirt. "I got the impression you and Tanya dated," she said casually.

Edward's head shot up, and Rose laughed. "She wishes," Rose said.

"What made you think that?" Edward sat up to see Bella better.

"It was probably when she said the two of you were dating," Bella joked.

"She must consider showing up at your door all hours of the night dating, Edward," Rose suggested.

Emmett stood from his chair and offered his hand to her. "Good thing you moved. We should go."

"I cleaned up the kitchen," Rose said, letting her husband pull her to her feet. "Is Jasper coming back?"

It took Bella a moment, to realize Rose was speaking to her. "Oh. I don't know. Do you need him?"

Emmett waved her off. "I'll talk to him tomorrow. Stay," he ordered, when Bella and Edward made to walk them out. He nodded at his brother and turned to follow Rose through the house.

Bella rose from the porch steps, to take a seat near Edward on the grass. He didn't open his eyes, but she was close enough, he could feel the warmth of her body. "Your dad looks really well," she commented.

Edward hummed and folded his hands under the back of his head, his elbow grazing her hip. "They were happy to see you," he said lightly.

"I really like them," she admitted quietly. "They're nice."

Were they a couple, Edward would have laid his head in her lap, but instead, he was content to stay beside her. "You're nice," he said quietly, and she laughed. "What? You are."

"So are you."

"I am," he agreed, and Bella laughed louder.

"Are you drunk?" she asked suspiciously, though she enjoyed seeing him like this.

Edward exhaled loudly. "Nope, I'm happy."

Bella's eyes stung unexpectedly, and she suddenly stood. "I should go," she said shakily, but was stopped by Edward's warm hand around her ankle. The unexpected pleasure that traveled up and between her legs almost made her fall.

"Thanks for-"

"Uh huh," she answered too quickly, her voice cracking.

His hand slid up to the back of her calf, before he released her. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said softly.

Though she physically hurt at the thought of leaving, she felt it was the right thing to do. She knew it was. "Okay," she whispered, and fled.

Jasper sat on his porch and watched, as Bella rounded the fence and half ran and half walked to her own front door. "Oh, honey," he said sadly. He gave her a few moments, before following her.

After locking up downstairs, Jasper made his way to her bedroom and tapped on the door. "Bella?"

"Hey." It was dark in the room, and he toed off his shoes to join her on the bed.

"Hey, yourself," he said, stretching out beside her.

Bella rolled onto her side to face him and rested her hand on his arm. "When do you leave?"

Jasper shrugged. "I don't think it matters much. They'll take me whenever I show up." There was an actual date he was expected, but it wasn't as if they'd turn him away.

Bella sniffed, and she was soon crying, crawling under his arm to sob on his chest.

"Sweetheart, don't cry," he pleaded softly. "You know it's going to be fine," he assured her. He believed it, and knew she did, too.

She nodded against him. "Sorry," she said pitifully.

"Don't be. Not for anything." Jasper tightened his grip and kissed the top of her head. "Sleep darlin', because I'm gonna be holding you all night," he promised. It would be something he'd remember for nights to come to comfort himself, and he was more grateful to have it than he could say.

Eventually Bella's hold loosened as she drifted to sleep, and Jasper stayed, petting her hair and enjoying the feel of her. He would miss her, and he would miss being a part of her life. Leaving, though, would be better than how he came. What Jasper's life had become, was far better than what he'd left behind, and he had Bella to thank for that. He sincerely hoped she wouldn't shed another tear over him, or the guilt she was experiencing, trying to find a balance between how she felt toward Jasper, and how she was starting to feel toward Edward.


End file.
